My Broken Bad Boy
by thegirlwithstarsforeyes
Summary: Tobias Eaton was a bad boy. He was always late to class, never did his homework, barely had any manners and was known for doing the most dangerous things. Most people said he was the perfect definition of a bad boy. But the truth, he wasn't. Letting him into my life was the best thing that happened to me. I learned that he was my broken bad boy and I was on a journey to fix him.
1. Chapter 1 - The day we met

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.

Chapter 1: The day we met.

This day was unique, like no other. This was the day I met my neighbour, Tobias Eaton.

Tobias had lived next to me for about 2 years. But my family and I never paid attention to him.

He was the real deal. He is lean, but muscular and stands tall at 6"4. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are a dark blue, a dreaming sleeping, waiting colour. His voice is deep, and it rumbles. He also has a tattoo that peeks out from the back of his shirt. He has a faint hollow beneath his cheekbone, and taut, defined forearms. His voice is low and smooth and almost soothing. The corners of his mouth turn down naturally and he has a scar on his chin. Even when he glares, his eyes looks thoughtful.

But even despite his good looks, he was dangerous. The kid was crazy for god's sake! he came to school late, never did his homework, barely had any manners and rode a motorcycle. In my words, that was dangerous. I was more scared of him than attracted to him. I made it my motive to stay away from him at all times.

I always kept my windows and curtains closed. Why? Because my window was opposite his bedroom window. He was the only one in his 2-story house. But he was 18, he could own it. Infant, I was going to turn 18 soon, on the 28th of November to be precise.

I had just finished taking a shower and was walking downstairs. I was greeted by my mother in the living room, reading a book and sipping on some chai. I lived with my parents, Natalie and Andrew Prior, and my older brother, Caleb. Both my parents were deeply in love and it was sort of embarrassing, to be honest. My parents were very selfless people, they didn't believe in showing off their wealth. My mother was constantly wrapped up in social work and helping the needy.

"I'm going for a walk Mum," I yelled to her as I walked out the front door.

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful! And don't yell!" She replied back. I rolled my eyes and decided to go barefoot, I couldn't be bothered to go back and get shoes. I walked down the brick steps and onto the lush green grass. I looked up and saw the sun setting on the horizon, the sky a beautiful mix of orange, red and pink.

I sighed and pulled my frizzy black hair into a ponytail. I was half Puerto Rican, a quarter Spanish and a quarter American. I accepted myself with open arms. Being half Puerto Rican meant I had a good body. I had curves in the right places and a large butt, but average boobs. Of course, my face wasn't as pleasing to look at compared to my body. I had large blueish-greyish eyes, a nose which was too large for my face and freckles.

I stepped side-to-side on my lawn, watching the colours in the sky mix together like paint on an artist's canvas.

If only I was so beautiful. if only I was so perfect like the sun But then again, the sun wasn't perfect. it was a flaming ball of hydrogen gas. Formed by a Nuclear Fusion. But if only I could look so pretty on the outside.

I watched to the glorious sky for a few more minutes before the sun set fully and the stars came out. I walked over to where my lawn met the pavement and sat down. No one on my street would be out at this time and it was just me. Exactly how I liked it. When it could be me and me only.

This was part of my usual routine. I would just sit and stare at the sky while letting myself drown in deep thoughts. I think. Think about what life would've been like if I hadn't done those things. If that incident never happened. Or if I wasn't even born in the first place. Regret immediately started eating at the insides of my stomach.

Me staring at the sky reminded me of The Fault In Our Stars. But my life wasn't like that. I didn't have cancer. And I certainly didn't have my own Augustus Waters.

I laid down on the soft grass and gripped a few blades next to my leg. If the world was upside down and I let go, gravity would pull me into space.

I heard something coming down the road and immediately sat up and peered into the darkness. A motorcycle was driving clumsily down the road and I squinted my eyes, trying to figure out who was riding it. Once I figured it out, I was shocked.

Tobias was most likely drunk. He just managed to park his motorcycle in his driveway and got off. he started climbing the stairs to his porch. He was tripping on air.

He made it to his door, without falling, and fumbled in his jeans' pocket for his keys. He got them but kept missing the keyhole. Poor guy.

I debated with my conscious for a moment on whether I should go and help him or not. Would, I really involve myself with him? Would he shout at me and tell me to leave? Would he come back and kill me for stepping on his porch? These questions were running through my head.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and stood up. I slowly approached him as if he were a tiger who was going to attack me at any moment. I walked up behind him and pulled myself together.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey, need any help?" I asked as calm as I could, Trying not to sound nervous or scared. he turned around to look at. He looked even scarier in the dark. His knuckles were bruised and bleeding and he has blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Do I fucking know you?" He asked. His deep voice rumbling.

Oh god. Someone save me.

"Wait, you're the girl whoo lives next boor, right?" Did he seriously just say, boor. I think he meant door.

"Yeah. That's me." I said quietly while nodding.

He gently pushed the keys into my shaking hands and I nodded and opened to door. The stumbled and I grabbed his arm and put it around my neck. Praying that he wouldn't collapse on top of me.

"I'll help you inside." he nodded in response.

it certainly didn't help that I was over a foot shorter than him. He was like a giant standing next to me. I stood at 5"2. Tiny. I know.

"Take me to my room." He mumbled. His drunken slur obvious.

"As if I know where that is," I said sarcastically. He chuckled and pointed at a set of stairs.

"Up there." He said. I nodded and switched on the lights.

"Let's do this," I muttered to myself. I slowly took a step and he followed. We were like this for 10 minutes when I finally got to his room. I pushed the door open, flick on the lights and stepped inside. Followed my a searing pain in my foot. I cried in pain and looked down and saw shards of glass everywhere and thick ruby red blood flowing from my foot.

"You're bleeding." he pointed out.

"No shit sherlock," I muttered. he swiftly picked my up, bridal style. And started walking to his bed. Being drunk, he was 2 steps away from his bed when he tripped on air and fell on top of me, onto his bed. He rolled off me and onto the floor. I looked at the ground, searching for a cloth. When I found one lying next to his bed. I picked it up and examined my foot. There was a shard of glass as big as my pinky finger in there. I looked away, immediately disgusted at the sight of it. I couldn't stand blood. Eugh. I suddenly felt a pain shoot through my leg and squinted my eyes shut.

"I knew you wouldn't pull it out yourself, so I did it for you," Tobias smirked and help up the piece of glass. He seemed to have sobered from my cries of pain.

He flicked the glass to a corner of his room and took the cloth from me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't curse at him in Spanish. He gently wrapped the cloth around my foot and stared into my eyes. I slowly got up testing my foot. it hurt, but I could manage. I looked at Tobias' hand and saw it covered with my blood.

"Let me help you with your cuts," I said and walked out the room, hoping to find some paper towels and alcohol. Surprisingly he had alcohol too. Lots of it. Much more than what I would want, And not the kind either.

I headed back to his room. Being careful not to step on anything else. His house needed a real good clean. Once I entered his room, his shirt was off and I had to drag my eyes away from his six-pack and V-line.

My eyes shot back to his stomach, where he had a tattoo of a tiger baring its teeth. I stared at it in awe. Wouldn't it hurt?

"Umm….lay down so that I can bandage your bruises," I ordered. He nodded and fell back on his bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, cleaning off blood, applying healing medicine and wrapping a bandage. I repeated this several times then I was done. Tobias and I stared at each for what felt like an eternity.

"Is this the part where we have passionate sex?" He said out of the blue.I just stared at him. I slowly got up and winced as I put pressure on my foot. I looked around and found a blanket on the floor. I grabbed it and limped back over to the side of his bed ad there the blanket over him. making sure to cover him fully, as I knew if was going to get chilly tonight. I watched him as he drifted off to sleep. Once we were deep in his sleep. I got up and brushed some hair out of his face.

"Goodnight Tobias," I said softly even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I turned off the light and started walking away from his room.

As I walked down the stairs I heard a faint

"Goodnight Tris."

Hello, lovelies. So I noticed that a lot of you have put this story on your reminder list. Thank you so much for that. I promise you will not be disappointed. As for the story, how did you like the first chapter? Let me know in the reviews and feel free to ask questions. I will be posting a chapter every Wednesday and Friday so be sure to check for updates.

See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2 - Mystery

Hey everyone! Second chapter and already i'm getting favourites and follows on this story! It's absolutely amazing. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Veronica Roth. I only own the plot.

Chapter 2: Mystery

I put my pants on the same way, everyday. It's part of my routine.

It goes, left foot, right foot, pull them up, jump and button. I grimaced as I changed the wrap on my foot. it doesn't hurt too much, just when I put lots of weight on it. The cut wasn't that deep anyways. I smile at the memory of last night, but then my brows furrow with confusion. Why would I smile over that?

I successfully managed to hide my injured foot from my mum last night. But I knew it wouldn't be long before she found out, no matter how hard I tried. After all, she was a mum, and mum's had special mind-reading powers.

I pulled out a maroon sweater from my closet and slipped on my Converse. I went downstairs. My mum had already left for work. She was a doctor at our local hospital. My father was an employee of Apple.

I grabbed my purple Jansport, slipped my phone into my back pocket and grabbed my keys. I shut the door and made sue it was locked before walking down the pathway.

My eyes flickered over to Tobais' house. His house was messy, like it always was. Although he held parties all the time, he never bothered to clean up after, which in my opinion, is quite unhygienic. Also considering what those hormonal teens do in there. I've always wanted to go to parties, but my parents would kick me onto the streets if I did.

I wonder if Tobais is still sleeping. Or how bad his hangover is? I tighten the straps of my backpack and head down the path to my friends house.

I walk a bit faster because I feel like I'm being watched as I walked away from my house. I reached her doorstep and gently knocked twice on the door before waiting patiently. After about 30 seconds, she opened it.

"Morning." I said.

"Hi." Christina replied cheerily. She had left her straight brown hair out and wore eyeliner, mascara and little lipgloss. She wore a flow pink top and light blue jeans which complemented her curvaceous figure. She stepped put and pull the door shut behind her. She started walking down the steps and I followed. Once we were on the footpath we walked side by side.

"Did you study for our tests?" She asked. I nodded.

"I always study." I stated and she laughed.

"Sure you do." She said sarcastically. She was right. I never enjoyed stydying but somehow I always managed to get a high mark. Whereas Christina studies for walked in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, I'd nudge her and she'd do it back to me. Then we'd giggle at our childish behaviour.

We reach the school gates and Mary took off to her first class while I took my time. I reach my classroom with 2 minutes to the bell. I sat down in my usual seat and started reviewing my notes. I sighed in annoyance. Time for the test.

The test papers were passed back from the front of the class, on a take-one-pass-it-on basis. I started as soon as I got the test.

We weren't even halfway into the class when I finished my test. I had reviewed it thrice and put my pencil down. Yawning quietly. I looked around and so far, it looked like I was the only one done. I got up and walked to the front of the room and put my paper on the teacher's desk. I turned around and started walking back to my seat. I sat there staring into nowhere. I was bored.

"Umm….I need Tris Prior." Everyone's eyes turned to the door at the recognition of the deep, rich voice. Everyone knew who it belonged to.

My eyes flung open and I stare at him in shock. brown hair, blue eyes, pale lips and tan skin, there he stood.

Tobias was at the classroom door. My teacher, Ms Matthews raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"And for what reason, Mr Eaton?" She asked.

"She's needed down in the office, I was there and Ms. Wu asked me to fetch her." he replied shortly.

"Alright Tris. Take your bag with you as class will be over in a while." I nodded and grabbed my bag and headed out into the deserted hallway. I turned to go to the office.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tobias asked.

"To the office." I replied uncertainly.

"You are something else. That was a lie. Follow me." He chuckled.

"Of all the times, why now?" I asked.

"I need a favour."

"And what might that be?" I asked. I had helped Tobias simply because he was drunk. I never expected him to come back to me for help. Let alone acknowledge my presence.

I have no idea why, but Tobias stared at me for a while. Like he was staring into my soul. Not that I had one, but still. He studies me for a while and sighed, it sounded hurt and pathetic. The way his eyes scanned me was so amusing, yet mysterious. It made me want to inquire more.

"Never mind." He said and turned and walked down the hallway.

"Wait-" I was interrupted by the bell and the sound of feet running through the halls. I didn't see Tobias for the rest of the day.

Hello lovelies. That is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed that. Please feel free to leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews. I enjoy reading about your opinions. if I get any free time, I might post a chapter earlier than Wednesday,

See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - He helped

Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! It isn't Wednesday yet, but I thought I'd post another chapter to make up for Chapter 2 which was quite short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Veronica Roth. I only own the plot.

Chapter 3: He helped

Walking home from school was hell. Apparently, my cut had gotten deeper than I expected even though I had wrapped it tightly. I could feel the gap in my foot slowly stretching out. The wound was burning and I could feel my blood on my toes. I was sure I needed stitches and even a blind person could see that I was walking with a limp.

My home was 20 minutes away from school and it had only been 3-4. I couldn't call mum to pick me up because she was at work, and so was dad.

I wanted to cry from the pain. But I didn't. That would make me look weak. And I didn't want to look weak.

I forced myself to walk and after about 5 metres, I couldn't take it any longer and stopped walking. I poked my finger into my shoe and it came out red.

I groaned and kept on walking.

I heard the roar of a motorcycle behind me and I turned around to see Tobias at the kerb.

"Get on. I'll take you home." He said. I stared at him in shock. Why was he here?

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Please get on. Anyone can tell that you're hurt. I'll take you home." He said.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I replied. I waited for Tobias to leave but he didn't He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"I know. You're scared of the motorcycle." He smirked. "Don't worry, I have my license."

"I am not scared of that. I just-" I couldn't just say that I didn't want to go home with him. And to be honest, I don't think I was allowed either. Mum and Dad always told me to stay away from parties and Tobias. Mostly Dad. He was always muttering something about the parties that Tobias held and how he couldn't sleep. Dad told me to stay away from boys. Mostly the 'bad boys', mainly because they were dangerous. Mum just simply laughed.

"Hello?" Tobias snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you getting on or not?" I looked around at the empty street. This drive wouldn't be long. Only 15 minutes or so. I looked back at Tobias and shrugged.

"Why not?" I limped over to Tobias and got on the motorcycle. I was higher than him since I was sitting on the back. He took off his helmet and handed it to me.

"That's illegal. Won't cops catch you?" I asked.

"Do you see any cops?"

"Do you have lice," I asked.

"No." He replied with his mouth set in a straight line.

I put on the helmet then looked at Tobias.

"What are you waiting for? Go." I said.

I had never ridden a motorcycle before, but the feeling was amazing. I enjoyed the wind blowing in my hair and onto my face. I loved how free I felt and how I yelled when Tobias went faster. I never knew I was so hyper for adventure. Even though this wouldn't be considered an adventure. To my surprise, Tobias was pretty good with the motorcycle. He drove it smoothly and I felt safe. But I still kept in mind the danger of my acts.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I couldn't help but be bummed that the ride was over. I got off and handed Tobias his helmet.

"Thanks," I said with a nod. He nodded back and rode off. I wonder where he was going?

I unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home," I said to the empty house, but to my surprise, my mother's voice responded from the kitchen.

"Welcome, home sweetie." She said, walking towards me while drying her hands on a cloth. "Come sit. I made grilled chicken and salad." She said

"I'm not hungry mum, but more importantly-" I said as I slipped off my shoe.

"Holy shit Bea! How'd you get that?!" I chuckled at my mother's language.

"I stepped on glass while walking outside yesterday. I thought it was fine until I went to school." I said. It wasn't a complete lie. My mother shook her head.

"Come. I'll tend to it. If you're lucky you won't need stitches. But even if you do, I can do them for you." She said taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs as she pulled the first-aid kit out. She checked my foot and told me that stitches wouldn't be needed but she told me to stay off my foot. The cleaned it and wrapped it. After she was done, she left me alone. I was wondering what to do.

I watched TV until my dad came home and I was called for dinner. At the table, my mother brought up my foot.

"How'd you get that?" He enquired.

"Stepped on glass outside," I said.

"Probably a beer bottle from all those parties the kid next door throws. I swear he is bad news. Where are his parents? I don't want you near him, Bea."

In the corner of my room my mum coughed "hypocrite" she muttered under her breath. My mum had already told me about my dad being a 'bad boy' when he was younger.

"Natalie." My dad smirked. "You don't want to go there."

"I already told her everything, dear." My mother replied, sass in her voice.

My father paled. "E-everything?" He stuttered.

"Actually, Tobias isn't that bad. He gave me a ride home when he saw my struggling with my foot." I said quietly.

"He did what?" My parents said in sync.

"I thought it was nice of him. Maybe we're misjudging him." I stated, voicing my opinion.

"Bea, you stay away from him. A bunch of teenagers had already arrived when I got home. He's throwing another party. Only god knows what kind of nasty things they're doing in that house." He said.

"But you went to those kinds of parties too," I whined.

"Go to your room." dad yelled and I laughed.

It was past ten when I did go to my room. my mum and dad had gone to bed and I stayed up watching re-runs of Pretty Little Liars.

The music from Tobias' house vibrated in ours and I saw mum and dad put in ear plugs. I never put ear plugs in because the music to me was like a crazy lullaby.

I smiled. Maybe Tobias wasn't as bad as we thought he was. He had shown that he was nice. and maybe he did;t d bad things at parties either. He was probably just providing a place for his friends to throw a party. I convinced myself that Tobias was good, but I didn't know him well enough to judge if he was a good person either.

My bedroom window was open and I wen't t close it. My eyes opened wide at the scence infront of me. I knew if was Tbias from his fugue, hair and tanned skin.

A brunette girl was sitting on his windowsill. More like Tobias was holding her there. The girl was naked from the top, her back was to me. His eyes were closed as he kissed down her neck. Tobias' lips travelled from her neck to her bare breasts.

I didn't know what my facial expression was, but suddenly Tobias' eyes opened and they met with mine. Tobias looked at me in shock. But for a second I was frozen, I didn't turn away or hide. All I did was close my window and shut the curtains.

I guess I was wrong.

Heyy! How'd you like this one? Please feel free to leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

See ya on Wednesday!


	4. Chapter 4 - TBH, I'm babbling

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with a chapter. Sorry, it's a day late, I was tied up with all these assignments, but I made room to update. Also, I'm thinking of changing the rating to M. Stuff that, I will be. So please, if you aren't comfortable with swearing, sex mentions and stuff, please stop reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Tbh. I'm babbling

I couldn't stay in my room. I needed to get away. The fact that Tobias was getting it on with some random girl just a few meters away from me disgusted me. I slipped on a pair of thongs and silently slipped down the stairs and into the front yard.

Tobias' house was to the left of mine. I could hear my fellow teenagers laughing, cheering and yelling. Having the time of their lives while I was stuck watching TV.

I shook my head at what I had seen Tobias doing and limped over to the right side of the house, where I was away from the party.

My foot was getting better, but I still couldn't put too much weight on it without it hurting.

I sat down on the grass and slowly leant back until I was staring at the sky. I looked at the beautiful spots of white on the black night sky. I frowned. The amount of pollution in the sky hid the natural beauty of the stars. If only I could see the stars in their natural colour. Where they paint the sky; look natural.

"Star gazing, huh?" I jumped when I heard a deep voice behind me. Slowly, Tobias stepped out of the shadows. He came over to where I was lying down. I couldn't move or speak. I was too shocked as to why he was here.

"Sorry about that. You weren't meant to see that." He said calmly. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's fine. I didn't expect anything less." I immediately covered my mouth with my mouth after saying that.

"Excuse me?" Tobias asked with a raised eyebrow. I sat up and got ready to defend myself.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm saying you're a fuckboy. Wait I didn't mean that either. I mean rumours go around saying you're a fuckboy, and I'm just a saying what I heard. Like maybe you're a fuckboy. Maybe your aren't. But I don't know you well enough to confirm that. Now, after saying all that, I shouldn't have called you a fuck boy. I didn't mean to. It's just the reputation you have." I say in one long breath. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. If I were you, even id call myself a fuckboy, especially after what you saw." Tobias said after he sat down opposite me.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The girl. She was blonde and cute. She had clear skin. I thought-" I get cut off by Tobias.

"I told her I had to go." He muttered. I gaped.

"And why'd you do that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I needed to apologise to you. And why do you seem so shocked?"

"I'm just shocked that you gave up getting laid to apologise. I mean I'm equivalent to nothing. Why apologise when you can get laid. Don't men love sex?" I was talking too much since Tobias came. And I knew it was because he was a stranger. But I was shocked by his kindness to me.

He laughed. "You're right. I could've gotten laid tonight. But I've also heard that girls love sex more than men." Tobias looked at me with a cocky look on his face.

"Well whoever your source is, must be horny. Because that's not true." I stated.

Tobias and I sat in an awkward silence and stared up at the sky. After a while, I decided to break it.

"But everyone is different." We both said at the same time.

Tobias gave me a small smile and looked up at the sky.

"You like the stars?" He asked. He was becoming less of a bad boy and more of a regular guy.

"I love them," I stated directly.

"Why?" Tobias inquired. He looked at me; his facial expression had become more serious.

"Well, they're amazing. The stars are so beautiful, but everyone takes them in as a little white dot in the sky. I don't know how to explain it. They make me feel insignificant because there are 8 billion more people and animals at that. You look at the stars, and they're a beautiful ball of hydrogen which is totally out of your range. Then you notice that there a billion more stars in the galaxy. And we haven't even explored all the galaxies yet. Then there are other planets, and I'm pretty sure aliens exist too. There are millions of galaxies and so many unknown things, you just think, what is my place in the world? Am I really that insignificant? But it's a weird feeling that spikes your curiosity, and you want to know more." I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm just sitting here, boring you, going on and on about my stupid thoughts."

I looked over at Tobias, and my heart jumped. He was staring at me like I was something else, something amazing. His eyes were filled with admiration, adoration and love?

"You okay? Tobias?" That seemed to knock him out of his trance.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And it's not stupid. You have a point. I knew someone who had a passion for stars and astrology like you. Anyways, I have to go. See you around Babycurls. Maybe we can be friends." He said standing up and walking away.

"Wait! Babycurls?" I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Yeah. It's your nickname." Tobias said.

"Why?"

"Because whenever you shower or wash your hair, your hair is all curled and your baby hairs curl up too." He said as he walked back towards his house.

My hand immediately flew to my frizzy-yet-soft-hair at the back of my head. he was right, my hair did do that after I showered.

I stood there feeling my hair before reality hit me. "How the fuck did Tobias know what my hair was like after I showered?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Exercise

Hi, everyone. I'm back. I'm am so sorry for the delay. I just realised how much of hectic schedule I have with all my assignments, band practices and dance classes so I have made a decision that I will be posting a chapter every Thursday. Of course, if I have spare time during the week I might post an extra, but from now on, I am updating every Thursday. And for this week, just for this week, I won't be posting a chapter after this one. Sorry!

Also, I realised that I'll need Christina as a different character later on, so her best friend will now be Marlene.

To the Guest who replied on chapter 4 (because I cannot reply straight to you):

I am only writing this story with a plot that I imagined would go well. I can assure you that if you are a die-hard Divergent fan, then yes, I will do something magical to your brain to make you love Tobias, even after the events that happened in the last chapter.

Chapter 5: Exercise.

"What is so interesting? I've never seen you stare out your window so much before." Marlene asks as she sticks her head in the window. "I see nothing." She states.

"That's because there is nothing to see," I mutter while stepping back and pulling my curtains closed.

"What made you want to see me this morning?" I asked while walking into the bathroom.

"Well, as your best friend, it is my duty to watch over you while you are hurt," Marlene says while rumbling through something.

"What are you doing there? And I can walk perfectly fine; I am not hurt." I said as I grabbed my toothbrush and started scrubbing at my teeth. The toothpaste formed a foam which dripped out of my mouth, slide down my face to my chin and dropped on the bathroom counter.

"I'm going to use a tie for my hair," Marlene said while popping into the doorway holding a hair tie up. "That's if you allow it." She added using her manners.

"Why are you asking? Take whatever you like. I just asked what you were looking for." I called as I spat into the sink and splashed cool water on my face.

I came out of the bathroom with a towel in my hand.

'Of course, Mar, when I said take whatever you like, I also meant take my new bra and panty set from Adore Me.'

"Put it back you savage," I called to her as I glanced at my window to see if Tobias was serving.

If he were, then I'd walk into his house and strangle the bastard. After less than two minutes of thinking after he had left me last night with my new nickname, Babycurls. I was ready to kill. That little bastard had seen me walk into my room after a shower, and he wanted me to know that. If only he had the decency to turn away. I took my personal privacy quite seriously.

"Little bitch," I yelled.

"Ok. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise. I'll put it away." Marlene paled and started rambling.

"No you idiot. I was talking about what Tobias did. Did I tell you?" I said as I pulled off my shirt and rummaged through my closet for a tight black one. I grabbed it and pulled it over my sports bra. I grabbed a pair of sports shorts and pulled off my sleeping ones before putting,

Yes, you did. But what are you doing?" Marlene asked.

"Get your clothes. Come on. We're gonna go exercise." I ordered. Marlene paled.

"Exercise?" The word to Marlene was like capital punishment. "You can't be serious?!" She exclaimed.

"No honey," I said in a sugar sweet voice. "I'm dead serious." Now find some clothes.

"I can't fit in your clothes Tris; you know that." I forgot to mention that Marlene was incredibly insecure. Marlene was a very curvy girl, and at first, it was normal for her to be curvy. Until her weight started to fall in the overweight category. She didn't look overweight, not at all. Everyone thought she was pretty and cute. Her face was naturally round, like an orange, and she hated that. She hated multiple things about herself. She had these stretch marks that covered her body. She hated her broad nose and hair. Not the hair on her head, the hair on her arms and legs. Marlene with her brown hair and green eyes had taken on the Italian side of her family, which meant she was hairy. Really hairy. I didn't mind. And neither did our other friends. But the boys at our school did. Which meant that when it was 30 degrees outside, and everyone else was in tank tops and half sleeved shirts, she was sporting long sleeves.

"Marlene, you have clothes here. Go and change into them." I told her gently and pointed to one of my drawers. Marlene slowly went and grabbed the clothes. She changed away from me. I could clearly see Marlene's hands pulled away from the stretch marks on her hips as she pulled on her sweatpants. She pulled away from them like they were fire and were going to burn her hands. Since Marlene had a milky-white complexion, the red street marks were quite visible on her body. I honestly thought that she was perfect, just the way she was, but my mother, who was also her doctor, said it was unhealthy for her.

"I'll meet you in the basement." I squeezed her hand as I walked out of the room. The gesture was enough.

I cut up some apples, grabbed two water bottles and headed down to the basement. I started setting up the equipment and the treadmills. My family had two of them. My family was quite fit. I had seen my mother's weight gain when she started dating my father. My weight gain came when I was 15, so I decided to put healthy habits into my life, and I am pleased with the outcome.

"I'm ready," Marlene said as she descended the stairs.

"Okay." I said as I connected the Bluetooth speaker to my phone and went to my 'workouts' playlist. I hit shuffle and Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots started playing. I began singing along with my horrible voice and Marlene joined in with her much more able one.

I jumped on the treadmill and started running, my fingers increasing the speed now and then. Soon enough Marlene was sweating buckets, and my own breath was coming out hot and ragged.

"Don't overdo it. Keep your pace the same. Don't go over your maximum." I repeated my mantra out loud. I kept my speed the same and lowered it when I felt too tired.

After about 20 minutes of running, I was about to drop and so was Marlene. We both pushed the stop buttons and came to a halt.

"We did well," I said as I handed her a water bottle and she gulped it down.

"I agree. But would you be so kind as to make me some real food after that? Perhaps pizza?" Marlene said while wrinkling her nose at the apples.

"Then what was the point of exercising?" I asked.

"To keep healthy," Marlene said as she went and grabbed another bottle of water.

"Well eating unhealthy totally defeats the purpose of exercising," I said. Oh fuck, I'm starting to sound like my mum.

"You're starting to sound like Aunty Nat." She said voicing my thoughts with a smirk on her face. She knows that I'd never want to be like my goody-two-shoes mother.

"Screw it. How about extra meat?" I said while I grabbed my phone.

"Sounds great!" She piped up, and I laughed. That's better. Marlene would get better.

Once again I am extremely sorry for not updating for a week and another week of hiatus. But I promise I will make it up to you later with better chapters after the next week.

Guess who's birthday is coming up? MINE. I graced the world with my presence on the 13th of September. So less than a month.

Also please comment. I love reading and responding.

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6 - The devil returns

Chapter 6 - The Devil Returns

Hi. I am back with another chapter. Sorry, I haven't updated in ages, but hopefully, this makes it up. Also, I think I forgot to mention earlier, everyone is the same age in this fanfic. I will be introducing two new characters in this chapter.

In case you don't remember, Marlene is Tris' Best Freind. But that doesn't mean that Christina won't be in this story, she will, but later on.

I realised that I hadn't done disclaimers in the last few chapters so here it is:

I only own the plot, not the characters, not their personalities, not their names.

Class with a substitute was fantastic. Students had the chance to socialise, or if they didn't have any friends, be antisocial. I spent most of the class throwing paper balls. Mostly at Marlene, who had lost a few kilogrammes over the past week. I guess she was exercising as I suggested.

Marlene laughed, and her dimples showed. Most people forgot that Marlene had dimples because she barely laughed.

The bell rang, and we all scrambled out of the classroom. Which was a mess. I hoped the substitute wouldn't figure out that I was tossing all those paper balls and turning the classroom into my personal basketball court.

Marlene grabbed my arm and linked it with hers. This is how we always walked through the hallways.

"I want food," I complained.

"Then get food," Marlene replied while walking to her locker.

"But I don't want school food," I whined.

Marlene opened her locker and pulled out a brown paper bag with double chocolate chip cookies.

"You're the best. I swear." I said as I put my hand into the bag and grabbed two cookies. I looked at Marlene with my eyebrows raised.

"Where are your cookies?" I asked her.

She blushed "I got impatient and at them in the third period."

I offered my bag to Marlene.

"No. I've already had mine. Plus I ate like five at home."

"Suit yourself," I said while cookie crumbs fell from my lips.

Marlene and I headed for the canteen. Which was louder than usual. People were all in a corner some staring, some laughing and some yelling.

I furrowed my eyebrows and Marlene looked confused.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled. I felt everyone hush and turn towards me. Some people were wide eyes and some were smirking. I knew something was up.

As if on cue, a path had cleared, and a tall figure started walking towards me. I recognised the person and my stomach dropped.

He had dark brown hair brownish-green eyes and a dark complexion. His took all his features from Aunt Hana except for his facial structure and height, which he got from Uncle Max. I gasped at the body of Uriah Aunt Hana and Uncle Max's demon son. Or man whore of a son.

"Tris. You keep eating those cookies, and you're gonna get fat. But it's too late. You already are. But that's okay. I like my women thick." Uriah said as he walked up to me. Thank god for my taller than average height. I could face him easily. However, next to the both of us, Marlene was a midget.

"Uriah." I began. "Shouldn't you be in boarding school?" I kept my voice cool and collected. I knew Uriah since diaper days. First, he'd get you annoyed and then embarrass you. He was a total player.

"I came back for you, baby." He said as he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face to face his.

"Get away from me you little pervert! Before I cut _it_ off. And we both know I _will_ cut if off." I said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Now, now. No need to get mad. Don't you remember those good times? Those incredible hours in the pool, naked." He said. I heard whispers all around us. For a second I forgot we were in the cafeteria. Even the teacher was watching us in interest.

"What would you remember, you idiot? We were two for gods sake!" I shouted at him.

"See ladies." Uriah turned to the cheerleaders. "I'm just _that_ good." He chuckled, and the girls laughed playfully.

"And Marlene. You look good. Very good." He smiled down at her. Unfortunate for Marlene but fortunately for Uriah, Marlene was wearing a low cut top and jeans which showed off her curves.

"Thanks," Marlene mumbled as she looked down at the floor, which made her look even more innocent. Due to Uriah and Marlene's height difference, Uriah had a pretty good view down her shirt.

"Look away you pervert!" I hissed at him.

"All right, all right. No need to get jealous now." He said while looking back to me. "Anyways, have you seen Tobias?" He asked.

"I'm right here," Tobias said in a bored tone from the corner of the room where he sat on the lunch table with his legs on the bench.

I had totally forgotten that Uriah and Tobias were best friends. Best friends along with a jock called Will. They were frequently known as the bad boys of our school. Or a more suitable name, DELINQUENTS.

Will was the golden boy, Uriah was the player, and Tobias was the mysterious one. Their popularity was higher than Marlene's test scores. Their egos were taller than the Eiffel Tower, but their IQ, all the way to the core of the earth.

But I wasn't one to judge.

Tobias' eyes met mine and something in them lit up.

"What's wrong?" I jumped as I noticed Marlene had been next to me the whole time.

"A devil has returned and resurrected an entire underworld squad," I muttered.

Ok. I have I admit, not my best chapters, but I had to introduce Uriah and Will.

Anyways, how'd you like it?

Please remember to keep asking questions and commenting, I love reading and responding. Constructive criticism is welcome. Also, please recommend this book to your friends who are also Divergent Fanfiction readers, it would mean a lot to me.

Have any of you seen Suicide Squad? That last sentence reminded me of that, idk why. Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang, ahh it's nice to see Aussies in movies.


End file.
